S8: The Maulisseum!
Participants * Aurora Evelyn Lucia * Kuddlemuddle * Lur Shellcrusher Summary Rusty approached Kuddle as he was trying to steal loin cloths that were hanging up in an alleyway and asked him to join a cooking competition Lur and Aurora just happened to be wandering by and joined the cooking squad -the four of them split up for the rest of the day to collect ingredients for their respective dishes Lur journeyed underwater to find some pollops to create a dessert and met a cool starfish named Of David who agreed to help him/cheer him on at the event tomorrow if he agreed to come to his birthday party Kuddlemuddle tried to knock out a Snakewoman with snakes for hands who was tending to her garden using the blunt end of his knife, but was forced to deal with the still conscious snake hands afterwards by using loin cloths to deter them. He then stole some garlic and thyme which had a strangely arousing property to it. Aurora found some berries on the city outskirts and hunted for an alligator that fortunately ended up being pretty racist so nobody felt guilty about him being murdered The three of them went to Jared's to try to get some bread from him and upon realizing that his place was closed, they surmised that he was likely also signed up for the contest. They decided to get some Nice Rice on Ice to use in their recipe is actually just smashed up seafood bits from a comet owned by a snake person named Bryce. They successfully negotiated a sponsorship from Bryce who gave them t-shirts to wear in exchange for the rice, before a comet came down and crashed into the comet, probably destroying the whole place. The Witch Pinchers journeyed to the Maulisseum and decided to place bets on themselves all sneakily teeheehee. When they entered the arena, they found Rusty, who had brought a squirrel butt for his dish. Nobody wanted to know where he found it. The four of them then plotted to poison the judges with their pollops dessert to make them unable to taste any of the other dishes after they finished theirs. Knowing that they needed to go first in order for their plan to succeed, they tried to bribe the mascot for the even, Bundleboy, who was unfortunately a very lawful individual! Luckily their name managed to get pulled first from a hat. D8 The judges, in disguise as a noble, Aurora's brother Theodore and Finch McTiggle the famous chef, were all very impressed by the dishes served by the Witch Pinchers and were subsequently unable to taste anything else. Jared was distraught when his dish failed to affect the judges, and he stormed off in an uncharacteristic manner The last contestant was Sonny of the Desmonds bakery, who was infuriated by losing and grew to an unnaturally tall height to begin attacking people. Kuddlemuddle managed to steal the enlarged loin cloth of Sonny while Lur subdued Sonny with his impressive crab strength and threatened to boil him alive in an oil frier if he didn't surrender, which caused Sonny to shrink back down and give himself up to the redguards. The Witch Pinchers were subsequently dubbed the winners and were given sizable winnings for the prize and for their bets. Pirjo disguise demanded a cut of the profits, threatening to out them having bet on themselves to everyone, which Aurora reluctantly agreed to Loot * 500 gold for the party * 125 gold for Kuddle and Aurora * Sonny's loincloth * Two more doses of sexy garlic/thyme